


Rather Hot

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Does this count as beach episode?, Located between the events of Liar's Idol, M/M, Yumenosaki 13 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Piece based on "Binetsu Carnaval" for Cantare Zine!Akiomi worked so hard for this.. Let's hope it pays off.





	Rather Hot

-13 years ago- 

  
The day had arrived. 

I gave my best effort for this, bought a lot of chances, working by doing my neighbor's chores as much as I could and using up most of my savings. 

They were going to announce the winner of the raffle I worked so much on. It was a collab with a brand of water that gave you a little number, which would be a chance for no more no less than a day to spend with the by now super idol, Sagami Jin! And furthermore, it was on the beach! Everything included...  _ What a dream. _

I couldn't believe my eyes when i saw the posters on the streets announcing this. Of course, my piggy bank broke in my mind at that moment, and i rushed back to get as much of those bottles as i could. 

My parents thought i was starting to try and be healthy, but in some moment, the stacking of bottles became exaggerated and almost half the refrigerator was full. 

When they realized why was I buying so much bottles, some joke comments came across, but I didn't pay any mind to them, I just cared about  _ him _ . And today was the day. 

I stacked all the numbers near the radio we had on our house, and turned it on. Some white noise came through until i managed to get the station i wanted to hear. 

"..--to our program of today! As you all know, today we will announce the results of the raffle you all have been waiting for!"

My body flinched in excitement. 

The radio, to add more to my desperation, started making some drum rolling noises, while you could hear a bag moving around _. Oh, they were taking out the numbers right there, right now.  _

_ I hope it's mine, I hope it's mine.  _

Excitedly looking at the immense amount of numbers on my table, I wait for the results. 

"And the winner is..!"

More drums.. but now it's mixed with a bit of white noise.  _ Oh please, don't stop working now, radio! You're my only ally right now! _ I started shaking the antenna, in the hopes of it to grab better signal. 

"Si-...-one!"

Crap. I couldn't hear the whole number. I was done. But then..

"Congratulations, dear Six hundred and twenty one! Make sure to go to our radio central in XXXXX with your number and get the information for your prize!" 

I sighed in relief, and started rummaging through my pile of numbers. 

_ 567, 324, 012... Please, let one of these be 621..  _

None of them looked like so, but still. I still looked through everything, I didn't want to see my dreams shattered like this, please...  _ Please let me get a day of peace with Sagami-san.. _

Several numbers fell on the floor, making me lose the count. I was desperate, but needed to calm down. I needed to do this properly. 

I started piling every ticket to look at them in order, and when i reached to one of them on the floor..    
  
_ 621. _

Wait. Really? Did i really get it?    
  
No, i was probably hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, and looked at the ticket again. 

Oh my god.  _ It’s real.  _ I ran to the door as fast as i could, put on the first pair of shoes i saw and left, ticket in hand. 

The wait felt like years, but it was finally here. The day of my life, and also, the day I’d meet him in person, Sagami Jin. 

Even when I insisted that it wasn’t necessary, a limousine came to pick me up. I didn’t want to draw attention, but utterly failed because of that. All the neighborhood knew, some TV cameras even came to cover the footage, I was redder than an apple. This didn’t start good, but that’s alright, the good thing is yet to come. 

I stepped outside, covering my face as best as i could, and entered the limo as fast as possible. I didn’t know the good things were going to arrive so fast, but there they were. Inside the limousine, in front of me, there he was. I was.. very shocked, to say the least. He was dressed rather lightly, with a short sleeved shirt and some kind of.. bermuda trousers? 

They looked rather expensive, of course, but seeing him dressing with fancy suits on lives just left an image on me, I guess. 

I’m not saying he didn’t look good, but.. It felt special. Like I was having the privilege to see him like this. He chuckled, while moving his hand over my face. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

I fixed my position. 

"I’m sorry, I was just.."    
  


_ Staring. Of course i wouldn’t say it. But it was the truth.  _

"I knew there were some male fans but I never thought one of them was going to win! So, how are you feeling? Now that i think of it, aren't you one of my cute kouhais?"

_.....Cute? _

_ Did he just......?  _

_ Am i dreaming? Am i dreaming?! Did he just call me cute?! _

I could feel my cheeks get hotter than the sun itself.

"Oh! And you're always on my hand shake events, now that i think of it!" 

_..And he's recognizing me...?! _

"A-actually, one time i couldn't go since i catched a pretty bad cold." 

_...Didn't I have anything better to say?! _

"Aww. That's too bad, but it's always a pleasure to see people coming so many times."

_ God, he's so charming.. It's so good to see him this close for more than a second.. _

The minutes passed, and I could feel more and more as if i were in heaven. But then the ride finished, and in that moment I became aware that this was only starting. 

He got out of the limousine first, then his hand reached out to me to help. Touching him like this.. felt much more different than a handshake event. It was gentle.. and special in a way.

We encountered ourselves in a beautiful, empty beach. There was a little hut with a bar, but nothing much besides that. All the tables from the place were empty, too. 

I guessed it was a private place, or something specially reserved for this moment. I wondered if someone else besides the drivers, or the owners from that hut knew that we were here. 

The limo drove away after a few minutes of unpacking different items like some towels, umbrellas and a portable refrigerator. There was also a beach ball there, if I remember correctly.

I, in my case, brought a little backpack with a change of clothes, just in case i'd need it. We were in the beach after all, and maybe we'd swim or surf in some momen--

_ Jin..Surfing..  _ _   
_ _ Does he know how to surf? I have no idea, but i'd love to see that. _

After some minutes preparing the umbrella, Jin spoke to me again, with that amazing voice of his. 

"So, what would you like to do? I didn't really think what can we do, to be honest."

I..

"...I want to jump on the waves.." 

Jin chuckled in that moment. 

_ Wait, did i say that out loud?! Oh my god. Oh my god. Will he think i'm childish? _

"If that's what you want, then." 

He started to take his bermudas off, when i started to freak out.

_ Wait. what the hell is he doing?! is he getting naked? but that doesn't have anything to do with wa-- _

_ Ah.  _

I sighed in relief when I realized he just had his swimsuit below his bermudas.

...I did too. Honestly, i don't know why was I that surprised, since it's a bit common. I started to do the same.

"Are you ready?" He smiled at me, before starting to walk towards the sea. 

I couldn't help but cover my face. It was too much. He chuckled again. I followed him to the shore, and breathed in as if i were about to dive on the sea. 

"...What are you doing?"    
  
I breathe out.

"I.. I'm sorry. I'm so nervous.."   
  
Once again, his smile was drawn on his face. I felt like an idiot, but making him laugh was absolutely worth it. Every second of it. 

We reached a point where waves could come to us, and I instinctively held his hand, before starting to jump. 

He jumped at the same time as me, looking rather confused, but amused. Maybe he never jumped on waves before?  _ Was I.. _

_ No. Stop.  _

The minutes passed and we kept on jumping. It looked like i was staring at a little boy jump over the time, eagerly and happily. I bet I also looked like this, after all, it's Jin we're talking about. I could have died in peace at that moment.

It felt as if we passed the whole day like this, and the sun started to go down. 

Everything started to become harder to see.

...

"Hn..?"

  
_ I... Where am I? _

_ Silk.. Sheets? _

I woke up.  _ Ah, looks like it was a dream, after all.  _ I looked at my surroundings, to encounter a rather messy room. I don't even know what time is it.

I shuffle in the unknown bed, and get up. There's something that looks like a corridor, and I get closer to it.

_... _

_ What? _

On the other side of the corridor, there's something that looks like a living room, and in a couch..

There he is. Jin Sagami himself, sleeping on it.

_ Wait.. Did he let me sleep on his bed?!  _

_ I think this is way better than a dream. _

I start to remember. 

_ Last night, I was practicing at school.. And he saw me.  _

_ He asked me where was I going to stay.. Then he offered me to sleep at his place. Did I really agree that easily? I have no idea.  _

_ Also, why am I sleeping on his bed instead of him? _

While I'm thinking, he wakes up. 

"Ah, Akiyan. Did you sleep well? I really hope so, you were pushing yourself a lot these days." 

"Ah, I could die right now.."

"Huh? Really?! Was something wrong with my bed?"

"A-ah? Ah. No." 

  
"Don't scare me like that..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this turned out! Hoping you all think the same. 
> 
> I live and die for the teachers.


End file.
